


No Me Importa El Sufrir

by dancinbutterfly



Series: mad elephants [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (although who decides what's traditional in a fictional relationship dynamic honestly?), Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Child Death, Child Loss, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Latino Jesse McCree, Loss, M/M, Mates, Military, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Omnic Crisis, Omnic Crisis Era, Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Parent Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Parenthood, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Speaks Spanish, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison - Freeform, Sad Ending, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison - Freeform, Young Jesse McCree, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: There is a smell in the air like sadness that doesn’t smell like himself and he thinks it might be coming from Jack. It can’t be, though. Jack can’t smell like that. He can’t. Because if it comes from Jack that means Jack’s noticed too and if his hopeful, sunshine boy is jumping to the same darkness there’s nothing to cling to, is there.God. Oh fuck. Oh God.“Mamá, dónde está mi hijo?” He says it again, in English, he says his baby’s name because he wants to be sure. “Where is my baby? I want to talk to Jesse.”





	No Me Importa El Sufrir

Jack, Gabe, K-Bar, and three of the other team members of this experiment the UN is calling Overwatch are pinned down for over a week by a platoon of bastions in the ruins of Chicago, trying to evacuate civilians from whatever the God Program has planned for Lake Michigan. They’re on their way out of the suburbs when they finally find a wreck of a duplex with a working terminal and the news about the omnic attack on the San Fernando Valley. The sight of the wreckage on the West Coast over an hour from Gabriel’s parents house -- thirty minutes from Jael and Rico’s in perfect conditions, which don’t exist in LA -- stops Gabe cold and inspires him to tear apart omnic tanks with extreme prejudice until they start making sounds that remind Jack of screaming.

They don’t manage to get in touch with California until the op is over. By that point, it’s been over for three days. Alé is mostly calm when he picks up. He is calm when he asks if Jack is there and when Gabriel says yes, he isn’t screaming or hysterical when he says, “ _Pagé me_ on speaker, _míjo. Ahora._ ”

Gabriel feels all the blood rush from his extremities in to his throat, leaving his fingers and toes frozen in his boots and gloves. He hits speaker and looks up at Jack, who knew he was calling and has been waiting to hear how their family is all day. He looks like a piece of printer paper under fluorescent light when Gabriel chokes out, “Mama?”

“Boys, where are you?”

“We’re at base. We got back an hour ago. Mama, what the fuck happened? Was anyone we know in San Fernando?” Like a slug landing, Gabriel suddenly realizes that the first thing his mother did wasn’t call his son to the phone to talk to him. “What are you doing?”

“Gabe, hey.” Jack catches him by the wrist. It stops his pacing but it doesn’t do much else. “Sit down with me.” To the phone he says, “Alé, what happened?”

“Jack, _mi corazon_ , is he sitting?”

Jack grabs him by the waist and pulls him down. He’s one of about three people alive who could manage it and the only person Gabriel would allow to. Gabriel fights him, struggles against his grip because he can feel it across the world, across time, across the force of his A’s grip and the inevitability of war and violence and what he thinks is coming. There is a smell in the air like sadness that doesn’t smell like himself and he thinks it might be coming from Jack. It can’t be, though. Jack can’t smell like that. He can’t. Because if it comes from Jack that means Jack’s noticed too and if his hopeful, sunshine boy is jumping to the same darkness there’s nothing to cling to, is there. 

God. Oh fuck. Oh God.

“ _Mamá, dónde está mi hijo_?” He says it again, in English, he says his baby’s name because he wants to be sure. “Where is my baby? I want to talk to Jesse.”

The sound his mama makes is like a glass breaking. It’s shattered, fractured, sharp and clear. “ _Desaparecido, Gabí. Con Rico._ They’re dead. _Lo siento, bebe. Lo seinto no estaba alli. Debería hay-_ “ He breaks off and is lost in his sobs. 

The room smells like salt from tears and foul sweat. Gabriel wants to throw up but he’s paralyzed, frozen curled against Jack in the screaming nightmare that is imagining the million ways his baby could have died. He can’t breathe. He may never breathe again.

“Please,” Jack chokes out, “Please, I don’t-“ Then he shakes underneath Gabriel and he’s crying too, great shuddering sobs. “I don’t understand.”

“He went out with Rico for the day. I had the little ones, Jael had work, Rico had errands and they…they were just…” Words fail. Of course they do because of everyone, he and Jack understand how the Omnics can make any place the wrong place and any time the wrong time. Well, Rico understands now. And Jesse.

“He was happy that morning, Gabí. He and Rico had a good day. He- He loved you both, so much. They sent so many pictures to share with you when you got somewhere you could get a signal.” Alé stops and gives a hiccupping laughs. “He kept trying to race people. It was his new hobby. He wanted to tell you. I wanted- Ah, _mijos_. You shouldn’t have to do this.”

“No, I shouldn’t.” Gabriel growls. “I trusted you with my fucking baby and you got him killed.”

“Gabe,” Jack murmurs, shocked and stunned, looking at him with soaked blue eyes.

“I know. I know, bebe. I’m so sorry. I don’t expect your forgiveness any more than your sister’s but home is still here for you when you’re ready.”

“I’m coming,” Gabriel growls. “I’m coming for my fucking son.” He hangs up with a swipe on the screen and hurls the phone across their small space. Then he curls into a ball, covers his ears with his hands and screams, from the place deep in his chest where his purrs emanate in his heat. Jack curling around him, rumbling with a howl of his own, doesn’t make anything any better. All it does is ease the part of him that would otherwise feel terrifyingly and unforgivingly alone. 

He thinks that may be the only reason he doesn’t go mad right then. Gabriel thinks that would be enough to love Jack for, if he didn’t love him already. 

~*~*~

Jack is not sure how they get to California. He manages somehow. Mostly it’s by giving into his hindbrain and herding Gabe from place to place with gentle pushes and low rumbling growls - transport plane to jeep, jeep to taxi, taxi to front door. It probably looks like he knows what he’s doing from the outside but all he’s doing his going where he’s directed and helping his Omega do the same. It’s all empty action. He’d give in to the hollowness screaming inside him but he can't bear to leave Gabe to flounder. He’s always done better with a purpose to serve and there’s no higher purpose than his family.

It’s just…Smaller, now. It’s missing a piece. A crucial piece. The piece that Jack had given the half of his soul that Gabe didn’t own. 

Jesse. 

Jack makes himself think his pup’s name. Jack refuses to be like the parents he remembers back in Indiana who refuse to speak of their children who they lost to in car wrecks, ODed on meth or pills, or who hung themselves in their closets or blew their brains out with guns improperly stored. 

It felt too much like he was becoming his father, who cut his children out of his family like cancer when they crossed the lines he drew in the sand until only himself and his O's littermate Liz with her cookie-cutter male A and single litter family were left in touch with their parents. He knew this was different, his baby hadn’t wanted to leave them but there are enough gaping holes in his world without creating unnecessary ones. 

He wishes that he had someone, fuck, anyone to call right now. He is floundering desperate and lost because normally, when he hurts, he turns to Gabe. Gabe is the strong one of the two of them. He tries to be a good Alpha and give him what he needs but most of the time, what Gabe needs is someone who listens to him and does what he’s told. Being good for Gabe is bending for him, being flexible, malleable, his. Gabe’s the one who gets mistaken for the A when they go out together and neither of them mind because that has worked from the jump. Jack could be tender and Gabe could be ferocious and it made sense. Now, though, Gabe is bleeding from the soul over Jesse and everything in Jack is screaming that the right thing to do is take care of his mate and there’s no room left for himself. He’s not a mother and he doesn’t know a mother’s pain and so he can’t put the pressure of the clawing agony that feels like steel bands around his lungs on his Omega right now. He has to keep functioning, keep going, so that Gabe can feel safe enough to break.

He doesn’t say that he hates being in Alé and Rafí’s house because all he can see is Jesse. He can see him in the living room minutes after he was born, small enough to fit in the palms of his hands and filthy with blood and afterbirth. He can see him in denim overalls and tiny sneakers that Nicky insisted were “the coolest” at eighteen months, running across the backyard at full tilt into Jack’s open arms and laughing, far too young to be able to yet doing it nonetheless thanks to his SEP legacy. The living room is a nightmare montage of thousands of hours of Jesse, in his lap or Gabe’s or tucked between them, on the couch or sprawled on the floor watching children’s videos, reading books, playing with toys, playing make-believe, or passed out asleep. He started learning to cook with Rafi before he could really talk and Jack learned with him whenever he was home so just getting food triggers cascades of flashbacks of Jesse covered in cornflour, correcting Jack on the right way to measure a cup. Even the screaming fights when Gabe had to lay down the law on cookies or bedtime becauseJack was weak or Jesse got away from them in a store because he could move so much faster and farther than he should have because of his abilities and they were terrified, all those moments haunt him with how badly he wants them back now. 

Jack wants his son so much he feels like he’s the one who’s died. Fuck. He wants Jesse so much that he’s silenced himself. He doesn’t show that every breath is razorblades because he can still smell his baby on the air, on the toys, in the carpet, on his clothes. He doesn’t complain about the other children in the neighborhood who are still breathing. He doesn’t. He doesn’t. He doesn’t.

When Gabe catches him by the neck and growls he goes down on his knees because god, he needs it. They both need it. Before, when they were whole, when they were a family, Gabe liked getting fucked too much to top often but when he did Jack always loved it. Now, he’s full of rage at God and the omnics and Jack is happy to let him put him on his belly and take it out on his ass. He takes him raw with spit and his own slick to ease the way and his grip hurts and Jack begs for it. He chokes out “sir” and “I’m sorry” and “please” on the floor of the same room where they picked out Jesse’s name together. It almost feels like he’s forgiven when Gabe’s fingernails leave trails of blood on his skin and his teeth tear the bond mark open for the first time in years.

Almost.

Because Jesse isn’t there when they get up in the middle of the night to check on him or to make breakfast and Jack feels like he’s damned all over again. 

Gabe doesn’t spend much time in the house. He slams out in the morning, usually with Nicky, and comes back at night to glare at them all and curse until they go to sleep. Sometimes he fucks Jack. Usually he doesn’t. Jack thinks he may very well be fucking Nicky and if he is it’d break his fucking heart but he wouldn’t hold it against him. They’re both doing their best to survive right now.

He doesn’t know what to do right now. He doesn’t know anything. He just knows that Jesse only got to be three years old and he’ll never get to be any older and a kid that bright, that smart, that strong and vibrant should have gotten a chance to get older. He should have gotten to live. He’s angry and he’s sad and he’s afraid that if he goes too far into that he’ll start hating and if he does that, fuck, he may never stop. And then who’s going to put Jesse’s clothes away? 

It’s bad enough that they didn’t find his body. The Omnic attack in San Bernadino the day Jesse died cost over five hundred people their lives and only about hundred bodies were ever recovered. Jack knows better than most that in war, bombs go off and buildings come down and sometimes there is just _nothing left_. The least Jack can do is put away his son’s things. He just hasn’t been able to make himself do that. He just sits in the mess of his in-laws living room and stares at the coloring books and stuffed animals and feels frozen in time. Day after day after day.

He isn’t sure how long that goes on for when Rafi finally enters his field of vision and starts picking things up. Long enough that the bond bite has started scabbing over, Jack knows and long enough that Gabe’s routine has softened to the point where he at least tells Jack where he’s going when he leaves, by text if not directly [at the park with Nicky and the guys be back late] [downtown doing some research. don’t wait up]. It’s something. 

Rafi picking up Jesse’s favorite teddy bear is enough to jar him into consciousness from his fugue state. He blinks before he leaps to his feet and barely manages to stop himself from ripping Ozzy out of his father-in-law’s hands. “What are you doing?”

“What needs to be done. It’s okay.” He reaches out and puts a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Nothing has to be done.” There’s an edge of desperation in his voice and he hates it. He isn’t this person. He’s reasonable. He’s rational. He doesn’t do denial. And yet here he is, denying.

“Jessito’s things can’t stay out here like this. Let’s put them in the bedroom for now, mijo, okay? Just for now.” Rafi squeezes his shoulder, gentle and firm. Jack had put his hand on Jesse’s shoulder like this. Fuck. 

“Just for now.”

“Sí. I can do it.”

“No, I…I want to.”

Rafi nods. He doesn’t try and stop him. Jack appreciates that. Gabe and Alé have both been stopping him from doing things so often lately it feels like he’s the most useless, worthless A ever born. All told, it takes less than an hour to collect all the things Jesse left in the living room the last day of his life and move it into his bedroom. It’s so quick and easy that Jack feels winded. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised. He was a little boy. He didn’t take up that much of the world. 

Gabe’s rage upon returning home and seeing the change is instantaneous and it is ruinous in its fury. To be perfectly honest, by this point, Jack is just fucking relieved. At least Gabe is feeling something that he’s allowed to engage with again. Finally. He can do something, even if it’s only be a punching bag. He feels like saying seven Hallelujahs and a Hail Mary.

Then Gabe starts screaming at his father in Spanish that goes so fast that Jack can’t follow. His face is red and spit flying from his lips, looking like the monster the SEP program always warned them they could become. They both let him go right up until he shoves Rafi by the shoulders so hard he falls back into the couch with a loud thud. That’s enough as far as Jack’s concerned. He’s built to take brutal abuse, beatings from things that can demolish cities but Rafí isn’t. Rafí has done nothing but love them both, try to care for them, be patient and nurturing and supportive. Since before they were friends, Gabe has talked about him with an edge of sparkle around him that Jack had thought couldn’t be real until he met the man and found that he was, in fact, as good a man and father as Gabe claimed. Rafí was there for Jesse when they couldn’t be. Jack will give anything for Gabe, take anything from him, but there’s a line and this is it.

“Hey, stop it,” Jack snaps and grabs Gabe by the scruff of the neck and hauls him around to face him, in a move he only dares pull out when Gabe is so deep in heat he’s begging for it. It’s a mean thing to do, a cheat that taps into O instincts of submission that Jack doesn’t actually like. But right now, it’s the only thing he’s sure will get Gabe’s attention.

Gabe goes limp for exactly three seconds before he breaks free and punches him in the face. It lands in his mouth and slips his lip. Jack fights the instinct to spit the blood on Alé’s carpet as Gabe growls at him, deep in his chest. He can work with this.

“Fuck you, Jack.” Gabe snarls and his upper lip actually curls to expose his canines.

it’s supposed to be threatening but all Jack can think of when he sees them is how it felt when Gabe finally, finally _finally_ claimed him, the sweet burn of sharp teeth cutting through his skin and leaving the scar he can still feel whenever he moves. Sometimes Jack still can't believe he convinced Gabe to accept him but he did. He chose Jack, chose to bite him and close the bond with those sharp teeth and trigger the bond that is the reason why they were able to have any Jesse at all, even one day. Prognoses from the other program participants and their own post-treatment exam results said he and Gabe shouldn’t have been able to breed at all but the boost in fertility that a bond produces that pushed their bodies over the obstacles the SEP left behind. Jack loves his teeth and wants to be what he sinks them into when he sees them. 

“Okay, sweetheart, if you want. Just stop this, okay?”

“I’m the one who needs to stop?” Gabe laughs, but no one even slightly amused would sound so outraged. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“ _Sabes que, mijo._ ”

Gabe whirls on his father. “ _Callate, Papí._ This is between me and my mate.”

“ _Mijo-_ “

“ _No. Bastante. No entiendes esto._ ”

“Gabe, leave him alone. He’s just trying to help.” 

“Help? By boxing up our baby like what? Like he doesn’t matter? Like he never existed?” 

Jack sinks a little deeper into his despair but tries not to let his head go under. He tries but Gabe’s eyes are like ice and he’s so cold he can’t really keep himself afloat. “You know that’s not what this is.”

“Do I?” Gabe hisses, suddenly so close he’s replacing Jack’s air. “Because I’m not sure what the hell else I’m supposed to think. You don’t seem like you’re fucking bothered at all and now you’re just putting what’s left of Jesse out of sight and out of mind like our son doesn’t matter to you. What am I supposed to think, Jack?”

“Sir,” Jack tries, even though he has never in his life called his mate that outside of active duty hours, especially not in front of their family, but it doesn’t so much fall flat as throws him suddenly and violently into their last leave, in this living room, with Jesse playing with the Elmo toy Jack is still holding in his hand as Gabe tried to instill the rules of honorific manners into him, specifically the correct use of “sir” and “ma’am". It hadn’t gone very well. 

“Thank you for the tea, sir,” Jesse said to Gabe with Elmo’s mouth bobbing along at a tea party of his own devising where occasionally the tea cups walked away and sometimes the table exploded. 

“Jessito, I know it can get confusing but Daddy is 'sir' right now,” Gabe said, a little frustrated and a lot amused. 

Jack had long given up on his composure, lying on his side with his toy cup and fit of giggles. “Oh my god, Gabe. I’m not. You are.” 

Gabe’s smile for him had been mostly real. Mostly. “Cariño, do me a favor, and stop undermining my parenting with non-traditional dynamicism please? I just need him to be able to go to kindergarten without getting in trouble.”

Jesse nodded along as Gabe talked, then bopped Jack on the shoulder with Elmo’s bright orange nose. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I’m confused.” Which, Jack thought, was fair. 

“That’s because Mama is a grouch like Oscar and he likes to speak his mind when he’s grumpy. Nothing wrong with that, right?” Then he grabbed Elmo’s nose and wiggled it back and forth, making Jesse’s arm wobble. 

Jesse shrieked with laughter before quieting to think about that for a moment before he wrinkled his very human nose. “Mama smells a lot better than a garbage monster.” 

“Oh he’s still a garbage monster, but yeah.” Jack leaned over towards Gabe and took a deep breath. He’d smelled like Lysol and the sex they’d had that morning and the cereal they had for breakfast, like home. “But you’re right, he smells great.” 

He winked at Gabe and Gabe scowled back. “I will end you both.” 

“Bring it on. Right, Jesse?” 

“Yeah.” Jesse dropped the Elmo puppet and reached out with both hands towards Gabe. “C'mon, Mama!” 

“You asked for it.” Gabe had gone over their pretend table and tackled them both with an SEP level tickle attack. Jesse’s laughter had echoed through the house so loudly it had brought Alé in from the backyard and when he’d switched his attention to Jack, Jesse had joined him, hands grabbing, nonsense flowing from all of them until Jack had cried for mercy. 

Alé sent pictures of that moment to their phones later that night. A 5”x8” framed photo of it hung on the wall behind Gabe now, their faces contorted in giddy laughter, bodies tangled together in innocent joy. It’s a perfect moment frozen forever and lost forever. Jack stares at it over Gabe’s shoulder and chokes on his grief. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack manages. “I’m sorry, Gabe, I’m trying. I’ve _been_ trying. ”

Gabe stares at him, shoulders tense and jaw tight. “Oh? And what exactly have you been trying to do?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out how I’m, how _we_ are supposed to get up every morning and live the rest of our lives without him. I- I'm sorry that we've got a war to fight. I don’t want it. I know you don’t either but curling up and dying with him isn't an option for you and me. We don’t get to quit.” He feels what little energy he has leave him and he sags. “I wish we could.”

Gabe looks like he’s the one who got punched in the face today. “Jack.”

“I want to. I want to lie down and let myself be buried with him, with you if that’s what you want too but the fucking omnics took Jesse from us, sweetheart.” Jack swallows and licks his lips and tastes salt. Oh. He’s crying. He didn’t even know he was crying because his soul has been weeping for so long that now that his body is finally catching up, he didn’t even realize.

“We weren’t here,” Gabe whispers, and he’s crying too.

“No. We weren’t because we were trying to stop them and maybe we’d have gotten more time if we were with him but they’d still be killing people and they will get here. Right here. This room. Because it’s not us being gone. Not any failure on your brother’s part. Not anything else. The goddamn omnics killed them both.”

“We could have-“

“Maybe. But thousands of other people’s babies are going to fucking die if we don’t stop them. Not maybe. They will, and we’re the only people who can do what we do, Gabe. You can stop if you want to. I get it. I will love you no matter what you decide, but I can’t.” He punches his chest over his half-empty heart. “I can’t because they took him. I can’t lay down and die until after they’re stopped.”

Gabe nods. He nods again and closes his eyes and reaches out. Jack takes his hand, pulling him in, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s waist and resting his forehead on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Cariño,” Gabe murmurs, and Jack feels like he can breathe again at just that one word. He has been waiting for it since they lost their pup and he was afraid he’d never have it again. Gabe's fingers trail through the short hair on the back of Jack’s neck and it feels like forgiveness. 

“Fuck, Gabe.”

“Shit, cariño, I’ve been a fucking monster.”

Jack turns his head and speaks into his mark on Gabe’s neck. “You’re hurting.”

“Yeah. Well.” He shrugs against Jack, then leans into him. “So’re you.”

“I just don’t want to do this without you.” He hates begging, hates doing it at all, let alone in front of Gabe’s father in this place that used to be safe and good, but he will. He will do anything to keep Gabe from slipping away. “Please don’t make me.” They have to go on. 

They have to. 

But they don’t have to do it together. That they can choose. 

“Okay,” Gabe whispers. “Okay, Jack. I won’t. I’m sorry. I just- I can’t do this.”

“I’m not asking you to. I’ll do this part. I’ll take care of you, Gabe, just let me.” 

Gabe sighs and shudders against him. That’s always been the hardest thing Jack’s asked of him. They both know it. But Gabe doesn’t let go. It’s not a "no."

Jack's got a habit of pushing his luck. He's been pushing it with Gabe for as long as he's known him and it works about seventy-five of the time. It got him into Gabe's unit, his friendship, his heat rotation, his heart, and his family, and it got him to carry the pregnancy that gave them Jesse to term even when looking at where they are now, at their lives and their jobs and everything that lays in ashes around them, termination probably would have been the wiser move. 

So he gives one last shove and prays that his luck will hold one more time. "I know it's all fucked but I still want to try to be your Alpha. You can always change your mind later."

Gabe turns his head and his lips press against Jack's temple, warm and soft like Gabe hasn't been since before Chicago. He'd almost forgotten what softness felt like from Gabe. "You _are_ my Alpha." 

"Gabe-"

"I'm your Omega and you're my Alpha, you stupid fuck. Just 'cuz everything else is ruined doesn't mean that's changed." There's pressure against his skin as Gabe kisses where his eyebrow ends. Before Jack can sag into the words and his mate's chest with raw relief, sudden tension cords through Gabe's grip on him so hard it digs ten biting bruises into his skin. "Jack, that can't change, okay?"

"It won't." That much Jack can promise. Only death would be enough to get him away from Gabe and even then, he's not sure. "It can't, I swear."

Jack thinks that promise is enough to pick up and keep going on, for him at least.

It won’t be as good. It can’t be. They’re missing Jesse, they always will be, and they can never be whole again without him. But they can keep going, keep fighting, keep living. Or at least they can fucking try to while they bring down the omnics together. Jack thinks, hopes, they can work with that. 

It’s some kind of foundation to start over on. Jack just hopes it's strong enough to hold them as they crawl up from rock bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
>  _Pagé me_ on speaker, _míjo. Ahora._ : Put me on speaker phone, son. Now. 
> 
> _mi corazon_ : my heart
> 
>  _Mamá, dónde está mi hijo_ : Mama, where is my son?  
>    
>  _Desaparecido, Gabí. Con Rico._ They’re dead. _Lo siento, bebe. Lo seinto no estaba alli. Debería hay - :_ Missing. With Rico. They’re dead. I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have-
> 
>  _Sabes que, mijo._ : You know what, son.
> 
>  _Callate, Papí_ : Shut up, Dad.
> 
>  _No. Bastante. No entiendes esto._ : No. Enough. You don't understand this.
> 
> Notes: 
>   * Desaparecido literally means disappeared but it specifically means missing in action presumed dead in a combat situation. Alé is American but Rafí would be familiar with the term from the political circumstances he left in Latin America. 
>   * Aside from the ABΩ aspect, this series is basically canon compliant with OW. So. Stick around, there's a bunch of stuff coming from suzukiblu about that. Yes. Really.
>   * The title comes from the only Spanish-language version of Baby Mine from Dumbo I could find which has very different lyrics from the English version, is a grammar train wreck and roughly means "my suffering isn't important."
>   * Mad Elephant is the title slapped on Dumbo's mother when she uses force to protect her child from mocking and physical abuse for being different from a human boy and the reason she's taken away from him and thrown in a cage.
> 



End file.
